Crazy Little Country Girl.(temporary.)
by Mabon
Summary: I finally uplaoded Ch.9! thank you all so much for your great reviews and it's not over, but if it sucks, flame me. read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: this is not a Mary Sue, and I own no one but Nicole. (I wonder if Clark's for sale though…)  
  
  
  
Nicole sat back in the seat of the cab. Metropolis was her kind of Place. The petit brunette, a native to the cold winter of the Northwest Territories and the blizzards of northern Alberta couldn't wait to finally get away.  
  
A self proclaimed wild Child, she had already done exactly what she'd told her goody-goody best friend Mary she would. Her tattoo still hurt a little, but she figured the devil on her shoulder would severely shock Mary into a comatose state. She snickered. What Mary was missing. The fifteen year old ran her hand through her limp light brown hair. She sprayed volumizer in it this morning, so what was the problem with it? No matter, she'd go with it, as she usually did, it fit her laid back style. She'd try anything once, whether it was sky diving, pot, or getting the worm in the tequila. She doubted her uptight cousin Lex would be happy to see her. She didn't care; she would make him like her. She had a talent for that.  
  
The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a coffee shop in Smallville, Nicole was already killing herself over the name. Smallville. Wait till they see St.Walberg! She chuckled. The Saskatchewan town was over before it had begun, or so she remembered from an arduous drive to Regina.  
  
She paid the driver, got her back pack and one large army bag, loaned to her by Mary, an army brat born and bred, and strode purposefully into the Café to wait for her, of course, fashionably late Cousin Lex. At least this way she'd get a chance to soak up the local atmosphere and scope out the guys.  
  
Placing herself strategically in a corner booth, she sipped her café mocha, debating if she should approach the tall blonde near the door. She had a thing for jocks; she was the football manager for her school team, of which there were many boys, but just not enough men. This guy looked like he could fit her profile. The name on his team jacket said Whitney, she noticed.  
  
Whitney, Whitney, Whitney. She thought. Nicole didn't have to debate for long, since he had already glanced her way. His knowing smile made Nicole feel at ease. Cocky and a bit of a show off, it was obvious, and it would be oh so much fun to try to wrap this one around her little finger. Nicole had a bit of a history of spring flings, or summer flings, or autumn flings, or, come to think of it, even winter flings. The only one that had ever held anything with her though was a Calgary boy named Bryan, but he wasn't here, and she hadn't seen him since the last Calgary stampede, plus, she wanted to have some fun, and what better way to piss of Mary than to get yet another notch on her fling list?  
  
He was walking over, looking fine. She couldn't let him have all the fun. She stood up, walked closer to him,  
  
"Whitney." She stated, staring past him, only to see good old Cousin Lex leaning on a wall looking quite amused, while the tall guy beside him watched on with obvious distaste. He had dark hair and strikingly blue eyes, he was cute, but he was more Mary's type than hers. She wanted something off beat and a little dangerous, and the farm boy just didn't have that look, but this Whitney…  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, looking at her significantly. She would swear he had X-ray vision, he was staring so hard. She gave him her favourite slow, sexy smile,  
  
"No, but you will…That is, if you're lucky…" she said confidently, grabbing her bags and walking over to Lex and the farm boy.  
  
"Quite an amusing performance Nicole. I was hoping that you would have a little taste in men at least, but since you picked that one, have as much fun with him as you can, then throw him back in the gutter." Lex stated, walking briskly to the car.  
  
"He shouldn't be doing that to Lana. Doesn't he know how much she loves him?" The farm boy said, fuming.  
  
"Clark, they're not going out! I've told you enough times that you've got to make you're move sometime!" Lex stated, exasperated. He closed the driver seat door.  
  
"I did, she said that they were just cooling it for awhile, but not enough for her to consider dating anyone else," He sighed. "Oh, I'm Clark Kent by the way." He said offhand.  
  
"Nicole Henwood. Lex's long lost cousin from Canada." She grinned, shaking his hand. "So who's this Lana?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She had a habit of being blunt. She was opinionated and interested, and could never keep her mouth shut until she got all the goods.  
  
"Lana? She's Clark's girl." Lex said. Grinning as he sped down the country road.  
  
"She's not my girl." Clark grumbled, looking out the window. Nicole sensed pining. She knew pining inside and out considering Toby was the only thing Mary ever talked about, she was obsessed with him.  
  
"I sense a crush." She stated, poking Clark in the ribs. She never bothered with getting to know someone before they were friends. Small talk didn't suit her and it made people more comfortable if you were just their friend to start with. Clark smiled, Lex noted. It was the first one that he'd seen in awhile, ever since he'd gone to talk to Lana.  
  
"You mean she's not his girl yet. I feel like having a little Fourth Of July Party myself. I suddenly feel patriotic," Lex chuckled. If only he could get Nicole to play along. She would be an invaluable asset, at least at the party.  
  
"Lex. It's not going to work. Trust me. She's in love with that dufus and that's all there is to it, there's no getting around it."  
  
Nicole put her arm around his shoulder, "Well I always say two Luthor are better than one. Trust me. You'll have little Miss Lana in your arms by midnight." She said confidently.  
  
Lex shook his head. "I suppose it must run in the genes"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing…" He said. Lex was formulating a plan, and Nicole would fit just perfectly. 


	2. Tug-O-War

Ok. Its chapter two folks! As you all should know, I own no one but Nicole, though I did hear something about an auction…  
  
For all you Clark/Lana people, chances are, they aren't going to happen. Don't know why, except I don't really see it. It might, but probably not. Sorry to disappoint you, though there will for sure be Clark/Lana scenes. Stay tuned folks!  
  
  
  
…Lex's Manor…  
  
"Whoa. That's crazy. I've never seen a house so big. Well I have, but it's in magazines. I saw one once one the travel channel and a couple really cool old castles on some discovery show my Dad made me watch, it was like, the castles of Europe or something. Is that a castle? Or just a big mansion? Did Uncle Lionel really get it shipped all the way from Scotland?" Nicole babbled. She had a tendency to babble when she was overwhelmed. When she was under whelmed, of course, she did just the opposite.  
  
"Did you used to babble this much, or is it a recent habit you've acquired?" Lex questioned his voice sarcastic.  
  
"Hey! I live in Cold Lake alright? What do you expect? It's not exactly 'homes of the rich and famous' in fact, its hick central. Smallville is a small City to me, Ok?" she retorted, throwing back her hair.  
  
Clark's shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter, and Lex's face was lit up with a rare smile.  
  
"Here, I'll get you're bags," Clark chuckled. Nicole shook her head.  
  
"It's Ok. I can get them."  
  
"Why don't you just take help when it's offered, you never could, even as a child," Lex reprimanded. What made Nicole mad was the simple fact that it was true. She only took help if she absolutely needed it, and even then she was resistant.  
  
"Hey Lex, how about you shut up," she said. He reached for the suitcase,  
  
"It's true and you know it." He tugged on the suitcase,  
  
"I can take my own freaking bag and it's not true!" She stated, teeth clenched, grabbing on to the handle.  
  
"Why don't you just face it? You can't stand it when you're not the one helping." He tugged hard on the suitcase.  
  
"Why don't you just face the fact that unlike you, I don't need help all the time!" She cut, yanking the suitcase her way-  
  
"Do you think that that hurts? I actually like getting help from people." He pulled on the suitcase  
  
"Yeah whatever, they just make up for everything you lack," She tugged back.  
  
"At least I don't act like I'm the absolute be all and end all of the civilized goddamn world!" he shouted, pulling back. It was like a strange game of tug-of-war, until finally they both pulled at the same time, sending the contents of Nicole's suitcase flying, among which included quite a few of Nicole's unmentionables. Her lucky ducky undies just happened to land on Clark's arm, and a few of her favourite thongs mingled embarrassingly with Lex's clean pressed suit.  
  
She could feel her ears go red. Oh yes, Nicole did tend to feel embarrassment, on the rare moment, but she never showed it.  
  
"Umm, I believe those would be mine." She said humbly as she gingerly reached over to Lex's shoulder, picking up a pink thong. Of course it didn't take long for Lex or Clark's faces to stretch into wide grins, and not to long after that to start laughing, however polite they tried to be.  
  
"Umm, here," Clark motioned, picking up her Lucky Duckies with his thumb and his fore-finger. Nicole was quite used to this reaction. Living with her messy brother Ryan, she had come to habitually pick up the clothes he left lying around with a spatula. The difference was though, hers were clean. She yanked the underwear out of his hands and continued to stuff things in her busted suitcase, looking up every once and awhile, waiting for Lex to do something, like help.  
  
"What?" he asked, throwing his hands up.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe help a little since it was your fault!" She said, frustrated. Lex shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, but at least you're suddenly taking my advice and asking for help," He joked, stuffing in her clothes. "I'm sorry for breaking your suitcase. I'll make it up to you," he apologized.  
  
"You damn well better!" She told him, smiling. Reconciliation was obvious. They never really got along. Nicole thought they were just too different. Maybe they were just too similar.  
  
…The Next Day…  
  
Nicole awoke with a yawn. Stretching in the catlike way she had, she languidly slid out of the four-poster canopy bed. It was dated, to be sure, but it's downy comfort stole her heart and she loved it. Still in her pyjamas, she made her way to the dinning room, only to hear Lex already in conference with Luthorcorp execs. Meh. She thought, strolling into the kitchens. Sandra, the new cook, already had scrambled eggs and hash browns on a plate for her.  
  
Clark came by later that morning, anxious to help Lex out with Nicole. Lex had always been willing to help him, so when he got the call that morning, he automatically said yes. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Nicole was funny and attractive. Absolutely nothing. Plus, with her help, he'd finally get Lana, and that's what he really wanted anyways.  
  
She came strolling into the dinning room, still in her PJ's, and Clark's face lit up with a smile. She looked like a sleepy little pixie, eye lids drooping and feet dragging on the ground  
  
"Hey Clark. Whatcha doing?" She yawned as she stretched. Her t-shirt lifted a little to reveal her toned stomach, of which she was incredibly proud of. Clark's mouth went dry. Lana. He thought. Only Lana.  
  
"Oh, I came by because Lex called," he stated.  
  
Typical. Nicole thought. She knew her cousin was a good business man, and she wished she could actually spend sometime with him, they were family and all. Although hanging out with Clark all day didn't seem that bad.  
  
"So you came to take me off his hands? Just wait for me to get dressed then we'll head out, Ok?" 


	3. Little Miss Lana and her tantrum

Nicole hopped in the truck, hair brushed, make-up done (what little she'd brought) and PJ bottoms some where near the foot of her bed. It was going to be a warm day, so she opted for the breezy drawstring slit skirt she'd managed to steal from Mary, the ocean blue tube top, and a big billowy white shirt that matched her skirt. No, it wasn't the `in' thing, but Nicole's impeccable fashion sense made it work, and sent most girls who saw her that day to the malls to get some thing similar.  
  
They talked as they drove, about anything and everything, the mysteries of life and death, you name it. Nicole had a way of getting people to open up and just say what they really meant.  
  
"Lana, She's so beautiful, and she's so sweet and smart and-"  
  
"Let me guess, perfect? Lover boy, you are head over heels, over the moon, Dead gone on Little Miss Lana, aren't you?" Nicole asked, looking down the road.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. I think I'm in Love." He stated.  
  
"You think? Don't you know? Hell, what I'm probably gonna have to do, thanks to all Lex's and my scheming could have me permanently branded as the Slut from Canada, and you don't know if it's Love?" She asked. He snapped his head around and stared.  
  
"Not that! Listen. Where I come from, it does get cold. But it ain't ever gotten that cold, and it won't until I'm good and ready, and I'm not about to throw it away on a fling that means absolutely nothing." She insinuated, battling his accusing stare. "So do you love her?"  
  
"Yeah. I do... "He stated, though not with as much confidence as he wanted. Nicole felt the need to change the subject. Things were not going as she planned, Clark was obviously a little confused, and she wanted to be sure she wasn't throwing away a good reputation for nothing.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked. They drove down Main St., turning left. From Clark's relaxed grin, Nicole knew the Love talk was over. She knew when to push, and now was not the time. Now was the time to go back to being noisy, rowdy punk teenagers, which she was all too happy to be.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd maybe like to meet someone else from Smallville, so we are going to meet my friends Pete and Chloe at the Carnival." He said. Nicole was grinning from ear to ear. She loved carnivals, anything that made her feel dizzy and get that sinking feeling in her stomach, and she was hooked.  
  
"Really?" She asked, eyes wide with excitement,  
  
"Yup. Infact, My friend, Chloe, was the one who suggested it." He smiled. Nicole looked eagerly down the street, at the first sign of the Ferris wheel, her smile grew bigger.  
  
They strode down to where Nicole guessed Chloe and Pete were waiting, the girl had wind blown golden blonde hair, she was wearing a simple t-shirt with cut-off sleeves, and Capri jeans. She supposed it had been just thrown together, but the girl made looking good look easy. If only she could pull it off so well. Pete was wearing the classic non-descript tee-shirt and jeans.  
  
"You must be Nicole," Chloe said, sizing her up. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. So you're the one who gave Lana Lang a run for her money," She smiled then. Anyone who showed up Lana Lang, correction, almost stole her boyfriend, even if he was on the rebound, was someone she wanted to know.  
  
Nicole smiled back, "Have I already made the local news?" Pete grinned  
  
"You're officially branded the man shark." Nicole laughed. She could go with that.  
  
"To quote from practical magic, `hold on to your husband's ladies'!" She joked, "Well, actually it would be boyfriends. Older men don't really appeal to me. What about you Chloe?" She asked. If curiosity killed the cat, Nicole would have wasted nine lives plus two.  
  
Chloe shrugged. Older men were sometimes enticing to her, like smooth suave Lex Luthor. But that would never happen, plus Lex was just not her type.  
  
They rode the Ferris wheel, the spider and the tea cups, but on the Zipper, Nicole's favourite ride, usually, she started to feel nauseous. Chloe offered to sit with her while the boys made their rounds.  
  
"Thanks Chloe. I appreciate it. I wouldn't want to sit here all alone, especially if the news has gone around like Pete said." Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Pete's always over exaggerating. It's not that bad. People don't hate you, they're just a little amazed to think at one day, you've already stolen the golden boy's love, or should I say lust, and made perfect Lana Lang mad as hell." Nicole looked at her, a smile appearing on her face,  
  
"Well you sure do have a knack for being blunt and brutally honest,"  
  
"It comes with the territory. The intrepid reporter and all that. I can't really help it, though I didn't mean to offend you," She added, looking pleadingly at Nicole. It had been so long since she'd actually had a friend that was a girl, one that obviously understood her and, she hoped, didn't mind her little quirks and personality traits.  
  
"No problem, I have a bit of trouble with that too. I know how it is. So tell me about Little Miss Lana that Clark is supposed to snag?"  
  
"Well there she is right there," Chloe said, motioning over to a girl with raven hair and a sweet face, "Uh oh. I think she spotted you. She's a nice girl, but you know what they say about nice girls when they get mad..." She insinuated, as the brunette stalked over, her sweet face turning red and her eyes glaring,  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" She asked Nicole,  
  
"Well my birth certificate says I'm Nicole Henwood, but I could have been switched at the hospital," She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, Nicole just wasn't funny, and no one's mood was lightened.  
  
"I suppose you think you can just waltz in here because your some relation to the Luthors and get whatever you want, including my boyfriend, don't you?"  
  
"Well, no. Technically, I didn't know he was your boyfriend, and also, aren't you two broken up?" Nicole asked, starting to get pissed at the so called demure prom Queen.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Actually that has everything to do with it bitch! If you were this much of a nag when you and Whitney were going out I can see why he would dump your sorry ass, so don't go complaining to me about how I ruined anything when I haven't even been here a full two days, so get off my back and go back to cheerleading practice Prom Queen!" She stated. It just rolled off her like water. When Nicole got mad, she got verbal.  
  
Lana looked at her, hurt and shook apparent in her eyes, "How, how could you?" She whimpered.  
  
"Suck it up Prom Queen. Don't you have Cheers to learn and silicone to inject or something?"  
  
Lana swallowed a hiccup, turning on her heel and running away. How could she? Whitney was hers, and now she had taken him. She stopped, thinking for a moment, she was going to get even with that bitch. She was going to take something of hers, whether it be Lex Luthor or Clark Kent, it didn't really matter, except she had Clark wrapped around her little finger already. He didn't even stop to comfort her, hell; he hadn't even seen her when he ran up to Nicole with cotton candy. That bitch was pissing her off.  
  
Nicole saw the glare and the obvious glance at Clark as he passed her by, knowing that at least part of her plan was complete. 


	4. first comes Whitney...

A/N: I own nothing yada yada yada. If it seems like Nicole is a real person, it's because she is. I did this fic just to bug my best friend, so don't sue me, and it isn't a Mary sue, it's a Nicole!  
  
*******************  
  
sorry I haven't written, it's been a long time I know, I just hope people will keep on reading and reviewing, I love reviews, good bad or ugly and I would love to hear from readers, so do me a favour, review please!  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Nicole," Clark grinned lazily, handing her a blob of oh-so-fattening cotton candy. Nicole took it without a second thought. Junk food was her first love, and she figured, if they didn't know it by now, they would soon enough. Nicole always gorged herself on chocolate and candy every time she was at a carnival, she had this amazing ability to pack away loads and loads of the most fattening foods and still stay slim and pretty.  
  
"Clark, you must have super powers or something, cotton candy is my favourite snack ever! I love junk food. I'm addicted. Whenever there's a carnival, Mary and me always go, it's the only place I can ever get cotton candy. Once I debated buying a cotton candy maker, but it was too much, so I didn't buy it but Clark, really, thanks, hun." She grinned, pulling a piece of candy into her mouth. She had pet names for everyone, whether it be hun or doll, or babe.  
  
"So how you feeling?" Pete asked, concerned,  
  
"Definitely not a whole hell of a lot better." She stated. Pete just patted her on the back,  
  
"I guess that means Clark and I have to go on more rides without you girls' stunning beauty to keep us company," he said sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh woes betide. I'm sure you can live without us for a few more minutes," Chloe smiled, watching Pete run over to the swings like a little kid.  
  
"I hope you feel better, Nicole, we can go home if you want," Clark said softly.  
  
"And miss out on free cotton candy and making little Miss Lana doubly jealous, god no Clark! What were you thinking?" She joked. Clark laughed, and the sound made her knees go weak. She got that sinking feeling in her stomach, the one from going on roller coasters or spinning rides. She surmised she must still be a little sick.  
  
He ran off to join Pete.  
  
"And I wondered why I wasn't meeting more people?" Nicole stated with a little shake of her head. "And here I thought people just hated Luthors."  
  
Chloe laughed and nodded, leaning back, arms resting on the table, "Don't worry. It's definitely part of it," She smirked, "But, seriously, Luthor or not, if you get on the Pom-Pom Queen's bad side, well, don't expect to be super popular. Tell you the truth; I never could bring myself to truly like Lana. She just bugs me, you know? Just don't expect to be super popular," She repeated.  
  
"Ah well, popularity and I have never been great friends,"  
  
"Join the club." Chloe answered with a grimace.  
  
"Any fees?"  
  
"Not unless you count being left out of every major social event and invisible to every semi-hot to hot guy available." Her gaze drifted over to the rolls that had just sped into the parking lot, and the bald man talking on his cell inside it.  
  
"By hot guy, you don't mean my BALD cousin Lex?"  
  
"Bald can be extremely sexy…" Chloe mumbled, sipping her warm, de-fizzed pop.  
  
"Oh, just stop. Please, do not go on, for the sake of my virgin ears, I am his cousin!"  
  
"Your virgin ears," Chloe asked, untouched by the joke.  
  
"Yes my virgin ears! Hey, it works in Canada!" She explained.  
  
"You are a virgin?" Chloe asked sceptically,  
  
"I sure hope so! I am the abstinence queen! Though of course, there are times…"  
  
"Oh, I know, I know…" Chloe conceded. "Hey, your paramour is strutting his stuff over here! God this is going to be hilarious, I have got to see you in action girl!" She whispered.  
  
Nicole laughed, and stuck another piece of cotton candy into her mouth.  
  
"Hey Nicole," Whitney said, leaning on the side of a carnie stand. He stared appraisingly at Nicole. He might have glanced in Chloe's way once, but he was basically acting as if she was invisible.  
  
"Hey there Whitney!" Chloe announced brightly,  
  
"Cleo." He said, nodding her way in acknowledgement. She stifled a laugh. She and Whitney didn't hang out much, but he knew her name around Clark or even Lana. God, this girl was good.  
  
"So Whitney, what brings you over here?" Nicole asked, playing with her cotton candy like a coquette,  
  
"It's a carnival, and I thought I'd like to win you a stuffed animal," he stated. But Nicole wasn't looking over at Whitney; she was looking at the glaring brunette behind him.  
  
"Whitney? What are you doing?" Lana questioned aghast,  
  
"Why do you care? We aren't going out anymore, and it's none of your business," he said, just a tad rude.  
  
"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about," She purred, rubbing his arm. Nicole saw this coming a mile away. Reaching out her hand, she latched onto Whitney's.  
  
"So Whitney, about that stuffed animal?" She gave him her most alluring smile, and he was almost pulled in.  
  
"But Whitney," Lana purred, running her hand down his chest until it stopped, just inches away from his belt. Nicole saw him gulp, and she knew it was either all or nothing, and so, she figure, why not just jump right in?  
  
"Whitney, you know it's not a stuffed animal I really want," She murmured, pulling him closer, so that he was standing between her legs as she sat on the table top, "it's you," She ran her hands up his strong fore arms and over his biceps. She brushed along his shoulders and put her hands in a hug position around his neck.  
  
"So what do you say?" She said, turning her sexiest smile on full tilt.  
  
In an instant, Lana was forgotten, and there was, was Nicole. 


	5. Then Comes Clark

A/N: HEHEHE! Hope you liked that chapter! I know I made Lana out to be a wee bit spiteful, but redemption is going to be coming up in this chapter!  
  
************  
  
By the way, Clark/ Lana and Chloe/ Lex scenes are on the way! Chloe/ Lex may be in the next chapter, not sure right now, but lots of C/L for all you C/L people. Gad! I don't know why I give in!  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"No Larry, I said three shipments to metropo-"Lex paused for a second, grabbing Nicole's arm as she walked by, "-lis, I'll call you back Larry," he switched his cell off and turned to face his petit cousin.  
  
"Nicole, I heard from some very good sources of mine that you had an, an …unpleasant… run in with Miss Lang. You do know that the main objective is to get her to fall for Clark and not to get so pissed off at his friend's cousin that she ultimately hates him forever, right?" Nicole flopped oh-so gracefully into the big armchair by the fire.  
  
"Don't worry Lex, it's all going according to the plan," She stated, opening a bag of Hershey's kisses.  
  
Lex sat in the seat opposite her, and with a little smirk and a raised eyebrow said,  
  
"And which plan would this be?"  
  
"Mine, of course."  
  
"You know absolutely nothing about-"Lex started,  
  
She cut him off, "You know Lex; you really need to get a girlfriend. You know nothing about women at all."  
  
"I do too!" He stated defensively.  
  
"I know! I've been thinking this for the longest time, I mean all you do is work, no dates no nothing. I mean, even though your bald you're not unattractive, actually, on the contrary, I've heard that it gives you an edge, most eligible bachelor and all. I know a lot of people in this town have a bald fetish, and I know that-"  
  
"Not I know I need a date, I know things about girls!"  
  
Nicole just nodded.  
  
"Really…"  
  
"Yes really!"  
  
"Fine. What's your type?" Nicole was reeling him in, hook line and sinker. She could drag information out of anyone, and she thought, why not put it to good use? She wanted to help Chloe. She genuinely liked the curious reporter, and since she was already over her head in the match maker department, why not just keep on truckin'?  
  
"Blonde. Petit with a nice smile…" She saw his slate grey eyes look at something distant and far away, and she wondered what he could be seeing. Or who…  
  
Lex was seeing the way a certain blond reporter's face lit up with her thousand-watt smile. How her neck curved so gracefully. He smiled, thinking about her spunkiness, and he realized, she was the type of woman that no Victoria or Lana could ever touch. She was life, packed into a little five foot four inch frame. He saw her look at him with that enigmatic, inquisitive face, and he knew that she was a mystery he wanted to figure out. If only she wasn't sixteen! Oh how many times had he gone over his if only's?  
  
He had thought it best to stay away from her, her intriguing mind, her beautiful face. He knew that if he got too close to her, he would be drawn in, like a moth to flame, and not be able to pull away. It had worked too. That is, until the accident. He had sat by her bedside at night, when no one was around, so nothing would get published in the tabloids. He held her hand, so afraid that it would grow cold, and he'd never see that smile, those bright eyes. He would never see the look in her eyes when she was determined, and he knew he couldn't have bore it if it happened.  
  
By the grace of god, she was saved, she was alright. And he knew, he could never tell her how he felt anymore. He would whisper it to her as she lay sleeping in the hospital, with tears glistening on his cheeks.  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie. Chloe was the woman he loved, but he could never have her. It was fated that way, and he knew it could never be.  
  
"Why do you want to know anyways?" He questioned, Nicole shrugged.  
  
"No reason. I just thought we were bonding,"  
  
"Yeah," Lex responded with a little chuckle.  
  
  
  
…Meanwhile, in Clark's fortress of solitude…  
  
Lana looked up casually from her porch, and Clark, for all his super speed, was taken aback, and wasn't quick enough to hide himself from view.  
  
Lana put down the book she was reading and smiled. * Clark really is sweet.*  
  
Her mind drifted, and she began to think about how strong he was, his biceps, broad shoulders. She looked back for him now, but he was gone. *oh well* She thought ruefully.  
  
A half hour passed, and she had spotted him pounding in fence posts, and decided, once again, to put down her book.  
  
She watched his muscles move as he hammered in stakes, and she wondered what it would be like to be held in those arms. *Where did that come from??*  
  
She shook the stray thought from her mind, and continued to gaze leisurely at his well toned form, thinking about how flannel really couldn't cover up his killer body.  
  
It was a hot day, and Lana sipped her lemonade. * She was right. Whitney and I aren't going out anymore. I should move on. I shouldn't have unleashed my anger at her anyways. She really didn't do anything, but she was mean.* She pondered the previous day, not really paying attention to much of anything, until Clark began to strip off his sweat soaked flannel shirt.  
  
Lana's eyes widened in awe. The white undershirt was soaked through with perspiration, and clung to his well toned physique like a second skin. She could make out his hardened pecs and wash board abs from her porch.  
  
*God, Clark Kent, where have you been hiding?* Lana thought, taking a long slow sip of her lemonade, watching his every move, his every gesture. She couldn't tear her eyes away, even if she'd have wanted too.  
  
He was wiping off his brow, and Lana licked her suddenly dry lips. He pulled his under-shirt over his head, and Lana's mouth dropped.  
  
*That's it Clark, take it off…* She thought, smiling seductively at the little striptease she was watching.  
  
She imagined Clark turning to see her watching him. She imagined him walking over in nothing but those blue jeans, his body glistening with sweat, those intense blue eyes gazing at her with the want she had seen so many times. She imagined him coming onto the porch, leaning on the pillar.  
  
He would reach for the glass of lemonade she was holding, and enticingly bring it to his full lips.  
  
He'd take her hand, pull her up, and run his strong hands through her hair, and lightly brush her shoulders. One hand would caress her cheek, while the other travelled over her side and rested on the small of her back. He'd pull her close to where they were barely touching, letting his hands drift all over her, her hips, her stomach, her breasts.  
  
His breath was intoxicating, sending shivers through her with the lightest touch. He would pull back her hair, she imagined, and softly kiss along he collar bone and up her slender neck, she could hear him huskily whisper her name.  
  
"Lana,"  
  
"Hey, Lana?" She was pulled back into reality, and saw him standing before her just as she imagined, droplets of sweat beading down his well formed chest, and she gulped. * Well, whoever said dreams don't come true?*  
  
Clark watched Lana stare at him appreciatively, and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, as well as…other places…  
  
"Whoa," She mumbled. Clark blushed, and looked around for the shirt he so carelessly threw on the ground.  
  
"Oh. Oh, umm…" he started, embarrassed. But Lana did nothing to divert her eyes, and he realized, this might not be a bad thing.  
  
"So you uh, know Whitney is after your, ahem, friend?" Lana insinuated. Clark's face grew hard. Yeah he knew. Did he like it? Of course not. * If she's thinking what I think she is…* He let the thought trail on, as Lana kept speaking…  
  
"I was thinking, that, uh, you know, maybe we could, umm, I don't know, uh, take back that rain check for watching the sunset in your loft," she asked, stumbling her words when she looked into his intense blue eyes.  
  
They were staring intensely at her now. They seemed to be looking right through her, and she felt a shiver encompass her whole body. She had the urge to pull him to her, meld his body to hers in the most profane way possible.  
  
She had done it with Whitney, but it was at his insistence that they take the relationship further, and in truth, she got no enjoyment from the experience. She would find herself telling him that she was having her period or that she had a headache, just so that she didn't have to be with him that way. But it took only a few drinks until the first time he hit her, and then they had both decided it was better if they had ended it, at least for a little while. She was fine with it being broken off. They were still talking, and they were almost reconciled until Nicole came and tore them apart. Now that Lana thought about it, if it wasn't for her, she might never have seen Clark this way, someone who wouldn't push her into anything, someone that would keep her safe, and someone that she wanted, in the worst way.  
  
"Lana," He said huskily, looking deep into her eyes, "I, I never thought-"  
  
"Things change Clark. People change. Don't say no," She pleaded, her own voice growing husky with the passion inside her.  
  
He just nodded. She stood up, and running her hand softly over his glistening chest, as he sucked in a breath sharply, whispered in his ear, "I'll see you at sunset," 


	6. Lana, Nicole, and two star crossed lover...

A/N: Haha! I have written it! For all you who think Lana should die,(including moi) well, I don't quite know how to work it, though I am promising a major problem with her later.  
  
*************  
  
it's a bit long winded, though it does all lead up to something, which is why it's all there! It has something to do with a certain petit brunette who we all know and love (Nicole) and ???? (I know you all are staring at the screen screaming 'tell me!' but I wont! You'll just have to read and review.)  
  
**************  
  
A/N: BIG THING HERE FOLKS! I'M BORDERING ON TURNING THIS INTO  
  
NC-17. IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY, REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful." Lana whispered in awe as she stared at the sunset unfolding before her.  
  
Clark didn't miss a beat. He took her hand in his, and whispered into her ear, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,"  
  
Lana smiled slyly, reaching up and pulling him down to her. They embraced, slowly sinking into each other. But for Clark, there were no fire works, he wasn't feeling head over heels, jump over the moon, out of the park consumed by the kiss. It was a great kiss, but it just wasn't *it*.  
  
"Clark!" Nicole interrupted, vaulting up the stairs two at a time. She had no idea about what was occurring in the loft.  
  
Lana pulled away, angry, "That selfish little hussy!" She muttered, grabbing Clark and pulling him close until they could barely breathe. She had gotten to the very last button when he pulled away.  
  
"Lana, what are you doing?" He asked. For some reason, all of his fantasies and dreams of Lana faded to dust at the very thought of a certain other girl in the close vicinity. Even finally having her in his arms and saying his name paled in comparison. He didn't know why. He'd dreamed of this for so long, but it just wasn't right.  
  
"What am I doing? Taking off your shirt that's what!"  
  
"Clark! Clark! It's about Chloe and Lex and Oh…oh my…" Nicole stopped abruptly in mid stride, staring at Clark's taut abdomen, and felt her knees buckle. She grappled for the railing to keep from falling. Then, as an after thought looked to Lana, who had her arms wrapped possessively about his waist, as if to say, he's-mine-bitch.  
  
"Clark is busy. Why don't you go find Whitney and get him. Oh, wait, you already have," Lana lashed. Clark looked down at the figure about his waist, confusion gripping his normally serene face.  
  
"What are you getting mad at?" Clark asked, unsuspecting of her motives to use him against Whitney and his new fling.  
  
"She's already taken *my* Whitney, now she's going after you too! Don't you see Clark? This whole Lex/ Chloe thing is just a ploy to take you away from me! She's taking everything that's mine!" She cried.  
  
"You give yourself *way* too much credit." Nicole stated, hands on her hips, glaring with disdain.  
  
"Since you're such an expert on motives, Miss Lana Lang, Pom-Pom bimbo extraordinaire, why are you here in the arms of an inexperienced farm boy when you know you could get any man with the snap of your fingers?"  
  
Lana quieted for a moment, glaring rapiers at the bitingly honest Nicole.  
  
"What I'm doing here has nothing to do with you, so why don't you go play your teen angst act somewhere else?"  
  
It was a pot shot. Lana knew it. Clark looked at Nicole, and, he decided he liked it.  
  
She had five earrings in her left ear, two in her right, and a fake green nose ring in her nose. Her hair was braided into tight corn rows, and she wore her head scarf. It was black and brought out her eyes, he noticed. The black tank top she wore was embroidered with a silver pentacle, and she wore tight black low rise pants, showing off her killer abs.  
  
She looked, well, dangerous, but he was drawn. He couldn't take his eyes from her sumptuous figure.  
  
"Lana, I have to go. Maybe some other time." Clark stated off hand.  
  
Lana watched him go, ready to throw a fit.  
  
They hopped into the yellow Jag Nicole had *borrowed*. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted you for myself." Nicole said poker face on. Clark's eyes seemed to brighten and a small blush rose on his cheeks.  
  
"No! No it was a joke! I was being sarcastic! The whole Lana, 'it's all a ploy' thing!" Clark's face visibly dropped, and Nicole decided jokes like that around guys like him were better left unsaid. She jumped right ahead into the problem at hand.  
  
"Believe it or not Clark, we have two star-crossed lovers on our hands,"  
  
Clark stared blankly for a moment, and then it dawned. "Lex and Chloe?"  
  
"Lex and Chloe my two best friends as, erm, *lovers*? How do you know?"  
  
"I have my sources. And it's obvious as hell,"  
  
He turned to face her, shirt still unbuttoned. Nicole suddenly found herself liking flannel. The way it brushed against his oh-so-firm chest and… NO! nonono! Not Clark! She turned away and gulped. It wasn't her place to corrupt such an innocent as Clark Kent. She silently cursed that whore of a Lana Lang for almost doing so.  
  
"Trust me. Side long glances, staring off into no where at the mention of their name, getting this totally goofy look on their faces and sighing imperceptibly are all signs of love. Saying bald is sexy and making fun of my virgin ears-"  
  
"You're a virgin?" He questioned  
  
"Why does everyone keep on asking me that? *Of course* I'm a virgin! I thought we had already established that fact?"  
  
Clark nodded. He just couldn't picture it. Probably because he was fantasizing her doing ungodly things to him that no virgin would ever know how to do…  
  
"Anyways, I have a plan…"  
  
…Later on That Night…  
  
"Thanks so much for inviting me over Nicole," Chloe said for the hundredth time, "you have no idea how long it's been since I've had a sleep over."  
  
*or seen your man* Nicole thought. "No problem! I'm just glad I finally get to have one in this huge house! Half the time, the only person I see around here is Lex, and he just walks around in his PJ bottoms, you have no idea how laid back he actually is," Nicole had planted that little snippet of information just to see Chloe's response. Her eyes grew wide, and her cheeks started to darken into a reddish blush.  
  
As if on cue, Lex himself opened the door, wearing nothing but his PJ bottoms. Chloe looked him up and down appraisingly. His chest was muscular and taut, the hard outline of his abdomen stood out so much she could barely stand it. The PJ bottoms, to someone with such an avid imagination as Chloe, left next to nothing that needed to be guessed at. She looked up from his excruciatingly sexy chest to his face. Gone was the sneer and the sarcastic half smile, his slate grey eyes seemed to cloud and grow dark at the very sight of her, and she remembered when she was in her Coma.  
  
She had heard things outside of it, usually small little detached phrases here and there, but his voice always stood out. It was pain shattered and vulnerable, and she had wished only to be able to hold him, and caress him, and care for him the way he cared for her. He came every night, whispering sweet nothings and fairytales of what their future together would be like, telling her what he loved so much about her, and to her surprise, it was all the things she hated about herself. She had found a kindred spirit so near death, and that had pulled her back to life more than any drug or the morphine could do. She fell in love with this man, this man of every face.  
  
She looked at him wondering how one man could be so vulnerable, and untouchable all at the same time. She had never said a word to anyone about what had happened at the hospital. She doubted if they would believe, and she knew the implications. She had tried so hard to stay away from him, not to cause this, this all *too human* man so much pain. But it hurt her to be away from him, and it hurt him to be away from her.  
  
He stared longingly at the blond, sitting cross-legged on the bed. No negligee for her. Just an old T-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. It was one of the things he loved about her. She had a way of being so, so…Ahh…he couldn't think of the word, but he knew it was the one thing essential to her, it made her who she was and he couldn't deny it.  
  
He looked at her on the bed. God she was beautiful. He would have to make this brief or she'd know he was happy to see her, from more than just the casual greeting.  
  
Nicole took this as her cue to leave, and stood and stretched, excusing herself to use the adjoining bathroom. It was lucky for her Lex was such a workaholic; he had a phone in nearly every room in the house. She quietly dialled up the number and told Clark to pin it as fast as he could to Luthor manor, and did he have the clothes she'd given him in there too?  
  
…Back to Lex and Chloe…  
  
"Lex, Hi," Chloe stated awkwardly. There was a pregnant pause, and all was still, except the beating of their hearts.  
  
"Chloe, how are you?" He asked with genuine concern. She shrugged.  
  
"Still on pain killers, but-"She could see him recoil in pain, and she knew he was thinking that it happened because of his carelessness. "Lex, it's not because of you, you've got to know that. Oh, Lex," Chloe murmured, standing up in front of him. He could smell the shampoo on her hair, and her fresh clean scent, and he resisted the urge to run his fingers through her golden hair. "Lex, there's something I've got to tell you. In the hospital…God, your going to think I'm crazy-"  
  
"I promise you I won't," He reassured huskily,  
  
"Well, in the Coma, I could hear things. Things that were going on around me, snatches of this and that, but…what I remember most is…is what you would say to me…" Lex drew in a sharp breath. She knew! She knew! Did she feel the same? He searched her eyes for some answer. He could see the tenderness in them, and the pain.  
  
"I know it sounds stupid," She said, reaching for his hand. "But I think I fell in Love with you. I think you saved me from dying, Lex. I just want to know. Did I hear right?" She looked at him pleadingly, she was shaking he noticed. She was afraid, afraid of his answer, afraid that he didn't love her.  
  
"Oh Chloe…" 


	7. Skeletons and shadows

A/n: I made this non NC-17 for all those of you who would have liked it this way. Still some action, but not so much as I would have, though for all of you who hoped to have it NC-17, I am in the process of writing an alternate!  
  
*************  
  
Still not done! So much to tell, so little time!  
  
"Chloe…" Lex stroked the side of her face gently, wanting so much to ravish her with kisses from head to toe. He felt her warmth, she started to blush.  
  
"I, I know, I know. It was probably just some problem associated with the fall, I, I just want you to know, for all that I thought you were, all that I know you are," She paused hiccupping, her eyes overflowing with unshed tears, tears of pain, tears of longing and wishing for it to be true…  
  
Lex tried to shush her, tried to tell her, but she kept on. The girl did not give up, he remembered with a soft smile.  
  
Chloe gasped inaudibly at this sudden gentleness, this openness from him. The only time she'd felt this was in the coma, and she didn't even know if that was real.  
  
"I still love you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop," She sobbed. Lex sighed, pulling the small, fragile figure closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest and cried softly. Even this little touch elicited a tiny gasp from him, and made blood flow passionately downwards.  
  
He ran his other hand softly through her hair, all the while caressing her baby-soft cheek. He bent his head and whispered huskily,  
  
"I don't know if I ever want you to," She glanced up, startled, eyes wide as a doe's.  
  
"Lex, you mean…" He pulled her to him with a tenderness even she didn't expect, trailing his hand from the curve of her cheek seductively over her sides, barely a touch, but promising so much more. He wound his hand around her waist, grasping for her tightly. She felt, safe…protected.  
  
He tilted her chin upwards, slowly, almost excruciatingly, lowering his own soft lips to meet hers. She made a soft kitten noises, and it sent waves of awareness through Lex, making him hard.  
  
God he could barely stand it. Her pressing against him, her breasts, kneading his pectorals as he deepened the kiss, exploring the warm, moist cave with his tongue. He massaged her tongue with his, gently caressing. He didn't know how much longer he could be so gentle with her, and she didn't know how much longer she wanted him to be.  
  
She could feel him harden, her thigh pressed up against him, and it only aroused her more. She gave a primordial growl, and pulled him closer; plundering his mouth with her heated ardour, pushing him to go further, go further, and forget about the consequences for once. He'd learned all about that thought, and had started to pull away slowly. He didn't want to, but not thinking had gotten him a sealed file with the Metropolis police, and he couldn't drag Chloe into this if she didn't understand the consequences.  
  
"Lex, why-don't you want this?"  
  
"That's the very reason why I have to stop. Oh Chloe, you don't understand the implications-"He started, turning to face the wall.  
  
Luckily for the both of them Nicole had seen this coming, and had snuck out the other door. They were alone, and Nicole made sure they heard the door slam as she went out. She did it twice.  
  
Lex elicited a small smile. *that girl. She had it all planned out.* he realized.  
  
"Understand the implication? Like hell I don't!" Chloe challenged, taking an imposing step forward. Well, as imposing as her diminutive figure would allow.  
  
"I'm sixteen. Legal. Since September. The only question I need to have answered is do you love me?"  
  
"Yes." He stated breathlessly, inadvertently taking a step closer.  
  
"Tabloid reporters aren't going to be thinking of your cousin's friend now are they? So I don't see the problem. Nicole set this up rather nicely. God I'm dense. She knew it all along." She flashed her thousand watt smile at him, and his resistance melted into a little puddle at his feet.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way…"  
  
He reached for her hand, lacing it around his neck, exploring her hidden curves with his other hand. The old tee was a definite turn on for him, and he groped her sumptuous breasts through the fabric.  
  
His growing manhood had started to show, and was pressing dangerously close to Chloe's bare thigh, sending shivers of pleasure through out her whole body.  
  
His roaming hands grew braver with each kiss, and he began to trace up her abdomen, which shivered at the touch of his warm hand.  
  
She moaned softly, running her hands over his hardened muscles. She set him on fire. He wanted her so bad. She made him want to be a better person, a better person not just for one night, but for a life with her. He wanted to hold her, an cuddle her, laugh with her and press like this against her, but he didn't know if he could do that, taking advantage of her like this. She was his calypso, his Aphrodite, his every waking dream. She was a goddess, and she deserved so much more than a player, so much more than him, and he pulled away.  
  
This time for good.  
  
Tears started to puddle in her eyes. She changed from Chloe Sullivan, the most inhumanly gorgeous woman to face the earth to Chloe Sullivan, cynical and sad. The girl he wanted to hold, to comfort, to love with all the love he possessed, and he had to bite back tears himself. She deserved so much more than one midnight romp, one night's passion in exchange for years full of unfulfilled dreams and wishes, waiting for a love that had dissipated one night, and had never resurfaced again.  
  
It was probably the only thing that Lex was actually afraid of. Not being able to love her more. Not being able to love her like she needed to be.  
  
"I see." She said quietly, just a flicker of self pity and self loathing in her voice. He couldn't let her think that he didn't want her; god knows his erection was proof of that. No he wanted her to know he loved her. Loved her enough to not go so far, to hold back.  
  
"No, Chloe, it's not like that-"  
  
"Then what is it then? I know I'm no Lana or Victoria, but I never thought I was that bad, and everybody knows a player doesn't turn down a girl who's throwing herself at him! Lex, I know that this will never work out. I know that I'll be some one night stand, always wishing for just one more, and that after tonight, you probably won't give a damn about me! So just do me one favour and grant me the fucking truth!"  
  
"I love you, the truth. No hidden meanings no Luthor implications. I told you that-"  
  
"It's what they all say when they want you in their bed!"  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, my love," he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her as she rocked back and forth slowly, leading her over to the fire place, where they sat down, Chloe nestled hiccupping at his chest.  
  
"I don't know how you could," She stated, "I'm annoying and nosey and cynical as all hell!"  
  
"And I love you for it. You're a strong woman Chloe. For more so than any simpering Lana, and so much more of that beautiful home-grown sweetness and truth than any other woman I've ever known, you hold your head up. Strong, tough, Chloe Sullivan versus the world," He chuckled, kissing her hair softly.  
  
"Funny, I sure as hell don't feel so strong right now." She said with a sarcastic air.  
  
"Neither do I," Lex stated. "You make me feel weak, no, that isn't the right word. You make me feel vulnerable, and flustered, like you can see right into my soul, and I can't do a damn thing to stop it, for all my money and power. You don't make me think of buying expensive cars, you make me think of growing flowers, living in a house with a white picket fence, being a better person than I am. Chloe, I've done things I'm not proud of," He admitted with a shaking breath, as if he was about to let the skeletons of his past roam free with the living, no longer hidden except to him, but to the one woman he had ever loved.  
  
"I know. I know all about club Zero…" She whispered, telling him truthfully. He stared at her in disbelief,  
  
"You know? And you never told? Never wrote about it? Never once mentioned it to anyone, why?"  
  
"I knew it wasn't you. I knew it was the girl you were there with. You would never have pulled the trigger." She stated, like stated a fact.  
  
"How?" He wondered.  
  
"You always think before you act, Lex, every posture could alert the media, and as much of a hell raiser as you are, you wouldn't kill him like that."  
  
"How do you know I didn't? " He asked, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
"You're too careful. Calculated. Girls on the other hand are emotional, and the act on it. Me for instance," She shrugged.  
  
"It's like you see my soul Chloe. You know me, know me more than anyone else, more than I think I'd want you too. I love you with my whole heart and soul, and body and mind. I give myself to you completely. And you still take me with all my sins? All my skeletons?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," 


	8. Plaid shirts and bare legs.

A/N: Aww! You guys and your great reviews! I love you all so much! Thanks for reviewing; it brightened my day right up. (Trust me; you do not want to know how shitty the beginning of it was. I'll give you three hints. Dad. An angry Dad. A messy closet. If anyone can guess, they win the prize!)  
  
***********  
  
This takes off from the point where Nicole sneaks off, and follows her; shall we say, interesting night?  
  
***********  
  
She snuck out silently, save for her slamming the door. Twice. Hey, she had to make sure they knew they could, umm, get down to…business…right?  
  
Her plaid flannel button down came just above her knees, and covered her like the circus big top. In it, she was nothing but a shapeless body with two well muscled legs.  
  
She stepped out daintily onto the grounds, trying not to hurt her feet.  
  
"Why didn't I think to bring my homemade moccasins?" She berated herself loudly as she walked down the long curving drive.  
  
She heard a chuckle, and she flipped him the bird.  
  
"Clark, do you know what you are? You're a god damn sadist, that's what you are!"  
  
He just chuckled, and stared at the attractive legs carefully walking down to where he had the truck parked.  
  
*Damn they're a nice pair of legs*. And considering his own preference for all things flannel, well, he was liking the look, and wishing that she didn't have to change.  
  
"Do you have my clothes?" She questioned as she opened the door to the truck. One leg up, then the other.  
  
Clark grinned. *I just saw her panties!* His mind wandered to the time her suitcase had exploded, sending unmentionables all over him, and he started to blush.  
  
"Clark! Earth to Clark Kent! Hello, Huston? We have a problem,"  
  
"Huhh? Wha," Clark muttered, taking his eyes from her tanned legs. Nicole smiled inwardly.*I Knew someone would notice. And Mary tried to talk me out of going to the tanning bed! Ha! UV rays or not, it paid off,*  
  
"My Clothes? The ones I gave you to put in the Truck so that we could hang out while they…are busy?" Nicole motioned to the looming mansion.  
  
"Your clothes?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have them?" Nicole said, aghast.  
  
"Fine. I have them." He joked, looking at her intensely, trying to see her form under her flannel night shirt. Hey, what was the use of having gifts and not using them for, personal, benefits?  
  
Nicole punched him hard in the shoulder, shaking his concentration.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He cried, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you have them or not?" She asked, glaring at him. She was so cute when she was mad. Her eyebrows knit and her eyes narrowed, her wide mouth puckered, and Clark realized that he would give anything to kiss it right about now.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. They're right here." He motioned, a bit sadly. He threw her the grocery bag, and she took out her favourite shirt. It had cut off sleeves and a picture of two people's lips just barely touching on the front.  
  
Clark fought down the rising attraction that he felt. Why did she have to be so god damn alluring?  
  
He stared out the front mirror, only casually glancing at her through it.  
  
She smiled.*Oh, he's looking at me…He wants to kiss me…he wants to huuuggg me…* her head started to move back and forth gleefully to the tune in her head. It was from her favourite movie, Miss Congeniality. She thought about it, and surmised she wouldn't mind having him do any of those things, so long as she had a chance to get her hands on his magnificent chest. Her gaze slowly drifted to his chest, covered by a worn ACDC tee- shirt, and she had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"ACDC?" She questioned dubiously, holding back the giggle that was eager to erupt.  
  
"What's wrong with ACDC?" He asked, looking at her, her legs hugged up against her chest and her hair falling to her shoulders. God she was something else.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know, is that shirt originally yours, or a hand me down from your dad?"  
  
"It's mine! And why do I get the feeling that that was a very well hidden insult?" He questioned, a little miffed that she might be making fun of him. He, man of steel, could not protect himself against one petit little girl with a knack for making him flustered and insecure as all hell, while still totally comfortable?  
  
"I just figured you for an, I don't know, a nine doors down kind of guy," She shrugged, and he blushed. He did like Nine Doors Down. It was his favourite band, but it wasn't really popular, and if you liked them, you were either emotionally screwed up or gay. And he was neither. He just liked the music. He liked ACDC too, and had opted to wear it. And why was he going over his motives for wearing the t-shirt anyways?  
  
She made him so damned frustrated to the point where he didn't even know if he could think.  
  
"Clark, pull over." She said. He looked at her strangely, "Clark, pull over," She repeated  
  
"Why?" He asked, pulling over anyways.  
  
"I need to get changed. I have a sneaking suspicion I may look slightly out of place wherever we're going in only a plaid button up."  
  
He nodded and gulped. "Oh. Oh…do you want me to get out?" Nicole nodded, listening to the rain that had come up suddenly pelt against the roof like hail. Then shook her head.  
  
"It would be preferred, but I don't want you out there getting bruises the size of hail balls all because you were protecting my dignity. Just turn around and don't look."  
  
He did so, all the while wishing silently that his X-ray vision also included areas behind his head.  
  
She had stripped off her Plaid flannel shirt and had already gotten her favourite ripped up 'home grown girl' jeans on and her old falling apart sandals. They had duck tape on them at places, and she wished she didn't look like such a bum around a hottie like Clark. *hottie? What the hell???*  
  
Clark heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and looked to see who it was.  
  
"Great." He muttered.  
  
Nicole turned. "What?"  
  
"Whitney." *the guy who has claim on both Nicole and Lana.*  
  
Nicole sighed. "I hope he doesn't wonder what I'm doing in your truck with my shirt off." She said.  
  
Clark's head snapped around so fast it reminded Nicole of the old road runner cartoons where Wilee sees the roadrunner run by.  
  
His eyes moved their way up her nearly naked form with a hunger, a hunger she realized she had felt, looking at him.  
  
The other truck rushed up to a halting stop across from theirs.  
  
"Kent," Whitney slurred behind the wheel. His head shifted so he could make out the figure in the seat behind Clark.  
  
Nicole saw his eyes widen as he looked at her, shirt just barely over her head, looking like a very confused, very embarrassed bunny rabbit with her big wide eyes,  
  
"What the hell?" He asked, stumbling out of the quad cab, nearly falling on his face.  
  
*Oh. He's drunk. Shit! He's drunk! And driving. Which is not good in itself, but now he is stumbling his way over here and he looks very mad. At least I have a way with drunks* She pulled her shirt over her head to stop all the gawking that was going on, both from Clark and Whitney.  
  
"You're my girl!" Whitney shouted, smelling of alcohol as he opened the truck door loudly, "And you undress yourself here for Kent Clark and not for me? You fucking Slut! I should have known you were a whore! You and your damn I'm just a home grown Canadian girl attitude too. Fucking Bitch, Did you suck him off too?"  
  
He turned to Clark, who was trying his hardest not to rip his door handle off with the hatred he was feeling for Whitney, who was calling the woman he loved a whore and a Slut. *loved?? Nah, liked a lot, think is extremely sexy and hot and alluring and sweet and funny and strong and sassy and cute and unique and…okay. Love*  
  
He was going to tear Whitney limb from limb while he watched. If he laid one hand on her he would kill him. Slowly and painfully until he begged for mercy.  
  
"Don't say another fucking word about her you chauvinistic piece of shit," Clark said calmly, though he was not calm.  
  
"Kent can swear. Now thas sumfun I ain't neva heard before! Golden boy don't hurt me," He said, holding his hands up as if he was afraid.  
  
Nicole laid a soothing hand on Clark's tensed arm. "It's Okay. Let me talk to him. I'll drive him back home; just wait for me at the Talon alright?"  
  
"But Nicole, do you really think it's safe?" He asked, genuinely worried about her safety in Whitney's car. Alone.  
  
She nodded. "I'm a big girl Clark. I can handle myself." She gave him a light peck on the cheek, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
He watched her take Whitney's reculiant arm, and pull him back into the truck.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. 


	9. Love

A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews, I love them to death! I know it's been a while since I last posted, but give a girl some time?? I just finished the second chapter of another Chloe/Lex story, 'she made me smile' If you like this fic, you'll probably like that one, so check it out!  
  
************  
  
This chapter deals with Drunks, beatings, and weaning calves…  
  
************  
  
"Come on Whitney. I'll drive you home." Nicole said softly as she lead him away. He followed, like he was sedated. He wouldn't look at her if she looked or spoke to him, he would only glare.  
  
Nicole helped him up onto the passenger side. *Thank god I'm strong! He weighs a whole damn ton!* Then she ambled over to the other side, and took the wheel.  
  
They drove silently for about a minute. Then Whitney decided to take his fate into his own hands.  
  
"Fucking whore." He stated coldly. Nicole shrugged. He was drunk, and he was pissed. She would normally have given a biting comeback, but it just didn't seem fair. So she sighed and kept driving down the dark, deserted road.  
  
"What is it bitch? Not disagreeing? Well fine then, since you are a whore," He smelled of beer, and puke. He'd already had a few too many. His hand was reaching for her now clothed breast.  
  
"Whitney, get your hand away from my boob." Nicole said calmly, staring down the road.  
  
"What? You don't give it for free skank? Shit, so what did that sunofabitch pay you with? The Kent farm is nearly bankrupt, he's poor! You givin' it to him for free aren't you slut? Fucking Clark. He's nothing but a piece of farm fresh shit."  
  
"Better than being a football star who gets drunk by himself. Clark is so much more than you could ever be! You think you're some tough-ass jock. Why did you break up with that bitch Lana anyways? You two right for each other, the bitch and the loser. I think I know why you broke up with her, you found another jock just as gay as you!" She shouted. He could talk shit about her, but he couldn't talk that way about Clark. Clark was a fantastic guy, with the biggest heart she had ever known. Maybe he wasn't the dangerous guy she had originally thought she wanted, but she loved Clark. She knew it. Nicole didn't deny her feelings. She'd known.  
  
Her thoughts kept on drifting to him at random. Clark. Clark. Clark… on and on until she could think of nothing else. Like now, when she didn't see the balled fist flying towards her.  
  
It hit her on the jaw, and she was knocked against the windshield. There was a sickening crack, and a trickle of blood ran down the glass.  
  
The truck veered sharply to the left…  
  
…Meanwhile at the Talon…  
  
*Where is she? She should be here by now* Clark though. He knew it wasn't right to let her go alone with Whitney. It wasn't jealousy. Nicole wouldn't do that, she loved him. How he knew? The way she looked at him, with that special twinkle in her eye, the way her head bobbed back and forth when she hummed the tune to that annoying song from Miss Congeniality whenever he was near. God, she was so damn cute. He loved her. And he'd left her with Him.  
  
*Clark Kent, You are the world's biggest idiot!*  
  
He berated himself, grabbing his jacket and making a run for the Truck.  
  
…Back with Nicole and Whitney…  
  
"Fuck Bitch!" Whitney screamed at the still unconscious brunette. Nicole lay splayed out at an odd angle, only her seat belt had saved her. She started to twitch, like she was waking from a deep sleep. "Can't you fucking drive? Wake up you good for nothing piece of shit!"  
  
"You fucked Clark, now I'm gonna fuck you," He stated, undoing her seat belt and hauling her out of the truck, throwing her down on the pine needles that covered the forest floor.  
  
The sudden jolt awoke Nicole. She moved her had up to her head groggily.  
  
"Son of a-"Her eyes opened to find Whitney pulling down his pants, boxers and all.  
  
"Shit!" She said, and tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move.*Shit. I'm paralysed. I can't move my legs. I can't run, oh fuck!*  
  
"CLARK!" She screamed inadvertently as Whitney's weight fell upon her body. He was straddling her legs, his own leg hair itching her smooth legs.  
  
*Itching? I can feel? I'm not paralysed!* She tried to lift her legs, and they moved a little, like when your foot falls asleep, and you can only move it with effort.  
  
His erection pressed up against her groin, causing her to cringe, and sob a barely able to hear "Clark!"  
  
It was then that she heard the speeding of tires, and the screeching of breaks and that gave her hope.  
  
Whitney continued to pull down her jeans, She could do nothing but beat him uselessly with her hands. Tears streamed down her face, and it struck her how utterly scared and weak she felt. She had always been strong. Take care of herself, and here she was in the process of being raped. *Goody for me* She thought caustically.  
  
"Clark!" She sobbed, once again. Whitney punched her again. Hard. So she punched him back. Hard.  
  
She heard footsteps, and Clark was suddenly there, pulling Whitney off of her as she faded out of consciousness.  
  
She woke up to find all her clothes on, lying in Clark's arms, and it hit her. She didn't ever want to leave.  
  
"Hey there Beautiful, where you been?" Clark said softly, smiling, as he smoothed her hair and kissed it.  
  
*I am in Heaven* Nicole suddenly thought. *Absolute heaven*  
  
"I was worried about you," There was a catch in his voice, the confident timbre shook just a bit, to show how much he had worried.  
  
He thought that he would never see her open her eyes again, thought he would never get to hear her loud laugh or that stupid annoying song, thought he'd never get to tell her, tell her he loved her.  
  
Tears came to his eyes but he held them back. He had to be strong for her. He thought that she'd break down. Cry.  
  
Not Nicole.  
  
"Clark?" She asked, looking into his baby blues, and falling helplessly under their spell,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have an idea. I want revenge." She said, snuggling into him. He nodded.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, in Canada, if some mother fucker did that to one of my friends, we'd take him out to the calving pen, were they wean the calves."  
  
"I don't follow,"  
  
"We tie them to the fence, and pull down their pants." She said, with an evil little chuckle.  
  
"I still don't follow." He said, pulling her close, and rubbing her thigh.  
  
"The calves want to get at a tit, and well…" Clark's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. Nicole laughed, closing it with a finger, and then kissing it shut.  
  
"I think I follow." 


End file.
